Spin-offs from: Of Ice and Blood
by HappyFabulousManatee
Summary: Ah yes, the indecisive author strikes again. This time, she made spin offs and cute little one shots. Mostly set in a ModernAU! So you can read without reading the original fic. (But i'm bias so you are recommended to read the original so you can get to know my OC. But hey, whatever floats your boat, I guess) HOPE YOU ENJOY.
1. KakaMono

**BECAUSE MY ORIGINAL FIC IS KINDA IN PROGRESS, I made spin offs! Because I can. Also, ideas, inspirations, the lot. Apologies to the readers who are following the original Mononoke: Of Ice, Air and Blood. But look on the bright side, at least you have some fluff to hang on to! I've made four different versions of the same AU, with different pairings. Because everyone has different ships so let's just sail it together :D**

Hatake Kakashi

Yorukami Mononoke ran across the hallway, cursing herself as much as she could. It was almost time for class! Usually she doesn't give a flying rat's ass about the other senseis but the class right before school ends starts with Kakashi-sensei. Obviously she missed an entire day of class but who cares, really. She always scored pretty well in her exams so she couldn't be bothered. The social workers certainly didn't.

Hatake Kakashi was the only sensei she has and will ever respect. Basically because he believes in giving his students practicals and letting them learn through experience, which is an efficient way for her to learn, and he was always very lenient with her. He was weird too, since no one ever seen his face before with that dumb surgical mask always in place. Mononoke liked the sensei's eccentric and sometimes silly ways.

And they had plenty of things in common.

Aside from his lowkey obsession with Icha Icha Paradise, the duo had similiar tastes in books. They listened to the same type of music, like the same movies. As time went on, they both became each other's confidants, always listening to the other if they need to rant. It was a good teacher and student relationship.

She slammed the classroom door opened, without any shame and gave a big grin, "Mornin'!" Kakashi looked at his watch, before turning back to the clock in the classroom. It was way past morning and well into the afternoon but he didn't say it.

Finally, storm grey eyes landed on her, "Well, you're just five minutes later than me this time. Some may call it a disaster but I call it improvement."

A few classmates were sniggering at this but Mononoke just shrugged and grinned wider, "Sorry, sensei." The biology teacher just shook his head and sighed, before gesturing to her seat, "You don't mean that. Well, hurry on. I'm not getting any younger."

She obeyed quickly, sliding into her usual seat beside Kiba.

"What's your excuse this time?" Her best friend teased and she elbowed him. "Koba and Meru decided to drag me into the mud." She lifted two fingers in his face, "Twice."

Kiba chuckled at this, "As usual."

Mononoke rolled her eyes before pulling out her notebook, "Tell me about it." She flipped a few pages before settling on the latest one. The dark haired boy leaned against her shoulder as he peered into her book, "Wow, when did you become such a study bug? Next thing I know, you'd be graduating from university."

"Only for bio," she snorted, scribbling some key points she managed to hear from Kakashi, "It's not like I'm this hardworking for any other subjects."

"Ah yes, your ever favourite Kakashi-sensei." Kiba smirked and Mononoke felt her ears heat up. Just a little. She hoped.

"Well, Inuzuka-san. It seems you're pretty interested in the class. Maybe you can answer my next question." Kakashi-sensei's voice drifted towards the back of the room, where the duo sat. Almost half of the class turned back as Kiba looked up and shifted away from Mononoke immediately, a half smirk in place, "Sorry."

Mononoke raised an eyebrow at this. Since when did he get so obedient? She turned to the front of the classroom. Kakashi had his arms folded and he was leaning against the teacher's desk as usual. But he looked unimpressed at Kiba's appeal. "So, tell me. What happens when you place red blood cells into a hypertonic solution?"

Kiba just kept smirking, "I don't know. You're the sensei, you tell me." Suddenly he winced at the sudden jab into his thigh Mononoke gave him under the table.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What a shame. And I thought you'd finally like biology. How about you, Mononoke-san?"

"It'll undergo crenation." Mononoke said, without a moment's hesitation. Straight away, she picked up on the subtle pride on the teacher's face as he went on smoothly, "Correct. Now, we'll be going back into the basics of plasmolysis..."

* * *

"Man, what was that all about?" Kiba complained, the moment the school bell rang and the other students began packing up their supplies. Mononoke smirked at him, "You were being stupid." He just stretched his arms over his head, brushing the comment off, "Yeah, whatever. You playing later?"

Mononoke kept her stationery into her bag, double checked and nodded, "Obviously. See you at the court."

Kiba and Mononoke were basketball players, the former being part of the school's team. He had brilliant physical abilities which makes up for his shitty academics. Mononoke, on the other hand, just likes playing the sport. And beating Kiba at his own game.

He nodded and swung his bag over his shoulder, "Don't be late, brat." He ruffled her hair and she teasingly swatted his thigh, "Idiot."

She felt someone watching her and she looked up.

Kakashi had his things kept and done but he was still leaning against the teacher's desk, even though most of the class had already left. He was obviously waiting for her. Picking up her bag, she sauntered over to him before she sat on the front desk and spoke cheerfully, "Correct me if I've mistaken but are you actually mad?"

He waved back as the last student shouted his leave to the teacher before turning back to Mononoke, raising a perfect eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" He asked, amusement hidden in his voice.

She tapped her finger to her lips, mockingly before smirking, "You called out on Kiba, which you rarely do, and you asked him a question. That's a pretty mindblowing thing."

By this time, the hallways were deserted. Kakashi sighed before getting off the desk and stepped closer, "Perhaps if you think a little harder, you might get the answer."

Mononoke tilted her head to a side, looking up at Kakashi, "What do you mean?"

His eyes betrayed nothing. She pursed her lips before rewinding all the scenes in her head. Then, it dawned her.

"You called him out because he was sitting too close to me?" She tried but he mirrored her head tilt, his answer, soft, "Warm."

"Because we were laughing?" She tried again, wracking her brain.

"Getting warmer."

"...Is it because I b-blushed?" Mononoke almost stuttered the word out, unable to believe her own words. Personally, it was because she usually never blush. Not in a million years.

Kakashi closed his eyes in a fake attempt to smile, "Hmm, quite right." She looked at the teacher in slight disbelief, "Why?"

The man hummed thoughtfully before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I wonder to myself, as well."

Warmth flooded her mind at the fluttering touch. Mononoke froze, her eyes never leaving Kakashi's as he looked into hers deeply. It was as if time was frozen as Kakashi's fingers lingered on her cheek. Mononoke felt her heart race at the close proximity between them.

"It seems that I might've-" Kakashi could not finish his sentence as loud footsteps echoed outside. He pulled away so quickly, Mononoke thought he might got whiplash. The fragile moment disintegrated. But it was just in time as the classroom door swung open and a panting Kiba, who was in his sports attire, crashed in, "Mononoke! You said you'd be coming! Everyone was worried."

Mononoke glared at him, unsure if she should slap Kakashi for not finishing his train of thought or Kiba for rolling in at probably the most important moment of her life. She looked at the clock to check the time before turning a chilly gaze at her best friend, "It's only ten minutes since you left, you jerk."

Finally, Kiba got the message and he froze. He looked at Kakashi then to Mononoke then to Kakashi and back again. "Uh, was this a bad time?"

Mononoke fumed as she grabbed her bag and stormed out the classroom, her face red from frustration and embarassment, "Let's go, dumb dog."

Out of habit, she called over her shoulder, "Bye, sensei," before kicking Kiba out of the room and slamming the door behind her, leaving Kakashi in the room alone.

The man stood there in silence, before placing a hand to his lips, chuckling at the audacity of it all.

* * *

During the weekend, the thought of Kakashi's unfinished sentence was still lurking in her mind. Mononoke bit into her toast angrily, growling.

Meru looked up from her feet, obviously feeling her agitation but he, as a Malamute Husky, could not do anything to appease his mistress. Koba, on the other hand, was playing with the chew toys by himself, oblivious to it all.

Just as she finished breakfast, Mononoke contemplated on what to do next. Well, she had to take Meru and Koba for a walk, then pop in at the social worker department for quick report check before going to the bookstore. Seems like an idea.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she picked it up. A message? From who?

The moment she saw the sender's name, she clamped her mouth with her hand to stop herself from squeaking as her face grew red.

 **Kakashi-sensei: _I was wondering if you're free today. I'm going to the bookstore and I need some new recommendations. Only you'd have a better choice for me. Is 1pm okay?_**

Mononoke thought someone just set her face on fire as she typed out a hurried reply.

 **Mononoke: _Yeah, sure. I'm free. I'll meet you at the front of the shop._**

She squeaked after she pressed "Send".

It was nothing new to her, this attraction she has for her sensei.

Kakashi was a well-mannered man. Patient, kind, understanding, mature, funny, the list could go on forever. But the thing that pulled Mononoke's heartstrings the most was that she always felt safe whenever she was with him. She felt with Kakashi, everything would be okay.

She wasn't sure she could label this emotion as "love". It seemed too strong a word. Perhaps "admiration" and "comfort" would be better words. If you can combine those two. Her brain could not supply her with the necessary information right now. She slapped her face lightly, waking herself out of the daydream, shaking her head.

Okay, she's okay. She's good. No problem.

The fair-haired girl stood up and made her way to the door calmly, "Koba, Meru. Time for a walk."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss Yorukami. Your father had specified very clearly that you will be under us until your eighteenth birthday. So that means we still have authority over you. You will go to Suna University to finish your psychology studies." The social worker, Marika, stated appeasingly. The light brown haired woman watched the orphan child sadly. She rather liked the child but it was for her own good.

Mononoke slammed her hands on the table from frustration. Meru whined a little as he rested his head on her knee, hoping it could calm her down. Koba licked her other knee in the same attempt.

"My father is a coward and a liar. No, wait. That man isn't my father from the beginning." She snarled, her knuckles turning white from curling her fists too hard against the glass table.

Yorukami Daiten was a bloody wuss. After her mother died giving birth to her, he only took care of her until she was five before he dumped her at his best friend's house and fell off the face of the earth.

He didn't give a bloody damn of his own flesh and blood. Her father's best friend was not able to take care of her for long because the social workers came in and took her away, then locking her in her own apartment with a mostly absent guardian.

Marika was her third guardian. Her change of guardians wasn't because she was a rebel, or she liked to bend the rules to her favour, or she didn't do well in school.

She just had bad luck with them. The first one lost her job because she was in a scandal with the former president of the company. The second had passed away due to a car accident. Both unrelated incidents but Mononoke felt as if the world was slightly against her.

But in a better light, Marika was a kind woman, although she stuck by the rules, word by word. She only bend it a little once so that Mononoke could get two puppies for her sixteenth birthday. Other than that, she was Madame Goody-Two-Heels.

"I'll be going Konoha University to take veterinarian science. And you're not stopping me." Mononoke finalized before standing up from the table, "I don't care what Daiten planned for me. I'm not following orders from the man who left me to fend for myself before puberty even touched me."

Without a backward glance, she left the centre, her dogs obediently pattering behind her.

* * *

Kakashi finally arrived at the designated bookstore. Only just fifteen minutes late this time. He looked at his watch once more to confirm. Yup. This was quite a rare occurence for the mysterious lecturer. But it was a date with his now almost-legal student.

Well, he'd like to think of it as a date but even he knew that was a tall order. He was a teacher, and she was his student. Surely young men her age would be a better fit for her. Even though he was only nine years older, it wasn't as if he could resist her. She was everything he could ever wish for and more.

He spotted the fair haired girl sitting on the wide window sill outside of the shop, two large Malamute Huskies with her. She was massaging the neck of the larger of the two dogs while the other was sleeping at her feet.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted casually and ignored the butterflies churning in his gut as his student looked up, her turquoise eyes bright with liveliness.

"Oh, Kashi-sensei. You're here." She grinned, petting her dog as she watched the man. Kakashi loved the way she would only call him 'Kashi' when they were not on campus, as if they were dear friends. He has his own nickname for her as well, which actually came in time.

"Are these your dogs, Momo-kun?" He asked, crouching down to adknowledge the dog she was playing with when it turn its attention to him. The dog gave him a friendly grin and licked his hand as Kakashi petted its chin.

"That silly guy's Koba. And this one is Meru. They're twins," Mononoke explained, ruffling Meru's head lovingly. The dog ignored her as it just gave a loud huff.

Kakashi nodded before turning to Mononoke, "So how are we going to go in with them here?" Mononoke just smirked, "They're obedient dogs. And very smart," she cooed at Koba, who licked her chin, "Isn't that right, buddy? You and Meru knows that if you get lost, you would be in a hell lot of trouble."

Koba just yipped and Mononoke laughed before getting up to stand by Kakashi. She gave the resting canine a look, "Meru, keep an eye on your brother. We won't be long." Meru opened a single eyelid and rolled his eye at her, grunted, before closing it again.

"That's our cue," Mononoke said before grabbing Kakashi's sleeve, "Right, shall we then?"

* * *

"Man, that's a pretty big haul." Mononoke observed as Kakashi paid for the books. He turned to the girl and smiled, his eyes crinkling, "I wonder."

The younger lady smiled back and reached towards the haul for her fair share. But a hand gently smacked her away. "I'll take it. You've got those two outside." Kakashi told her lightly. Once he got the change, he took up the box of books and nudged Mononoke with his hip, "Come on. Off we go."

Obediently, she moved and they walked out of store, chattering away.

"I seriously think you should have bought 'Winter's Frost' instead of another Icha series, Kashi." Mononoke teased as she snapped her fingers at the dogs. Immediately, the duo stood up and came up to them. Surprisingly, Koba took Kakashi's side instead so that the man would remain beside Mononoke.

Kakashi noticed this but didn't comment on it. Instead he continued the banter, "And I seriously think you'd wasted not reading 'Exotic'. You already have so many crime novels."

"It's easier on my eyes to read about dead people. Sensual books makes me cringe." Mononoke shot back, one hand resting against Meru's large neck.

And the easy discussion went on until they finally reached Mononoke's apartment.

The girl turned to Kakashi thoughtfully, "Well, you should come in. My books are inside the box too." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this and he watched in amusement as Mononoke's face turned pink, "Um, that is-"

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way." he answered smoothly so that the poor girl wouldn't faint from embarrassment. Quickly she walked into the building. Once they got to the third floor, she unlocked the cream colored door and let themselves in.

"Nice place," Kakashi mused, as he took in his surroundings, "It suits you."

He placed the box on the small dining table. The apartment was quaint but filled with simple decorations. Fairy lights are strung across three dark wooden shelves filled with books lined against the far wall and a television sat infront of the wall closest to the front door. There was no sofa but instead a comfy looking nest of pillows and blankets were opposite the television. There was a short corridor that had two doors opposite each other, which Kakashi took as the bathroom and bedroom. The kitchen was small and relatively empty. A few bowls and plates sat sadly on the dish rack.

Mononoke stood by the door, talking to her dogs, "Only for five minutes." The two canines barked before squeezing their way out of the door. Kakashi turned to her, tilting his head curiously, "Where did they go?"

"They wanted to meet some friends downstairs, probably." She explained as she came to sort the books.

"I didn't know you speak dog, Momo-kun." Kakashi teased as he handed her one of the books she bought.

"Well, you learn sooner or later. And i always found it easier to commmunicate with animals than humans." Mononoke mused as she placed it in a pile. After they were done, Mononoke turned to the man, "Would you rather coffee or tea?"

He turns to her in surprise. She shuffled a little as she arranged the books neatly. He noticed a warm blush on her cheeks.

This is going better than he hope. This was the first time he came to her house and it seems he would get to stay here a little longer. "Tea, please. Thank you."

Taking the chance to explore as Mononoke began to brew tea, Kakashi began to look at her collection of books. The man thumbed through a few worn books, the nostalgic smell filing his nose.

"Tea's ready." he heard the girl said and he turn to see her set the wooden tray beside the nest. He smiled longingly at the domestic scene. Kakashi could just imagine he could be able to meet a sight like this everyday, or he could be the one who brew the tea...

He snaps out of his reverie when ocean eyes looked up to meet his. "Thank you, Mononoke." he said gratefully as he settles down beside her in the nest. Her gentle smile made him warm and fuzzy inside before she sipped the lavender tea. "Found something you like?" she asked quietly, her eyes on the book in his hands.

"I think I already have something better but this is good too." Kakashi replied, not taking his eyes off her. He watched as her cheeks burned adorably and she quickly look into her steaming mug, as if she just found the secrets of the universe inside the tea.

"U-um. Yeah, that's good." she replied, after clearing her throat.

Kakashi shifted a little so that their arms pressed together and they sat side by side comfortably. He made a hum as he opened the book and started to read. Out of habit, he whispered the words as his eyes scanned across the ink.

A moment later, the dogs entered the house. Kakashi looked up in surprise as they came in without a problem. Meru even shut the door with his hip, before standing on his hind legs and using his nose to lock the door. Koba settled at Kakashi's feet and the man turned to the girl beside him to ask how she trained them to do such practical things.

But Mononoke was fast asleep. Her mouth was slack and open as she snoozed away. Her mug was sitting beside her and Kakashi leaned over her to pick it up and place it on the tray beside his.

Meru came to join them and he buried his head on Mononoke's stomach with a huff.

The dogs seem to accept the man's presence.

Kakashi just smiled and tucked a strand of hair off Mononoke's face behind her ear as she slept.

One day, he'll tell her. For now, he just want to enjoy this moment.

* * *

 **HELLO YES SOME FLUFF FOR A WELL LOVED PAIRING. i hope I managed to make your day, at least. And yes, some progress is made in the original but its slow. So for now, please satisfy yourself with this. YOU'RE WELCOME. MORE SPINOFFS ON THE WAY. TELL ME WHO YOU WANT NEXT.**


	2. ShikaMono

**This is a quickie one. Unlike the KakaMono ship with a lil more plot, this is an established relationship. So I'd be teetering more into fluff. BECAUSE I CAN.**

 **CW: heated kisses. very heated.**

Shikamaru & Mononoke **(Okay, I wanted to write a GaaMono fic this time, but it was strangely going towards a more Shikamaru feel. MY APOLOGIES TO THOSE WHO WANTED GAARA. I'LL COME UP WITH A BETTER ONE NEXT TIME.)**

Finally, it's the blessed season of the year. The crisp, cool air blew into his face and the sun cast soft rays of light through the orange and golden leaves. Autumn was always a favorite of Shikamaru and even more so for his girlfriend. The park is quiet this morning, only a few people venturing out in the cool weather. Another reason why he was dragged outside at seven, when he should be in his bed, snoozing.

But now, he was actually glad she took him out. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud. Shikamaru relished in the way she held his hand as she childishly kicked and stepped the leaves at her feet. She made happy noises each time an extra crunchy leaf was stepped on without mercy.

He smiled, deep in thought, as she tug her scarf away from her face. The deep auburn color suited her fair skin and snow white hair well. Shikamaru prided himself for his good taste of clothing. He had gotten her the scarf just a few weeks ago, before autumn came.

Mononoke must have noticed the weight of his gaze on her. She looked up at him, stormy ocean eyes shining with curiosity. Her lips quirked upwards at the look on his face, "What?"

Shikamaru tucked a stray hair away from her eyes. His girlfriend smiled at his touch. She bumped his fingers with her forehead affectionately, like a cat. It was ironic, since she was more of a dog person. Heck, the girl has two giant canines. They took them outside but Koba and Meru already went around the park to explore. Shikamaru knew the smart dogs will find them when they want to.

The brunet ran his fingers through her soft hair. She was growing it out but Shikamaru realized he missed it short. He rubbed the back of her ear, causing she hum in contentment. The look on her face made his heart swell with affection.

"You're pretty." he blurted on whim. But he didn't regret the outburst. Mononoke's eyes snapped open and her cheeks colored in an instant.

Shikamaru smirked at this and gave her a quick peck on her temple. The girl spluttered at the compliment before looking away. She started walking towards the lake, although her grip on his hand grew a little tighter.

"And you're mean, catching me off guard like that." She muttered and Shikamaru chuckled. Mononoke still wasn't used to being praised. An idea came to him in a surge of inspiration. Maybe he should praise her more when they-

He was snapped out of his devious thoughts when he realized where they were. Shikamaru could hear the soft gurgling sounds as the water from the river lap at the jetty.

In the park, there was a small river running across it. It leads into a lake to the south, where it was a lovely place to ice skate during winter. It was on one of the jetties along the rivers where Shikamaru finally man up and asked Mononoke to be his.

Even though it was tad bit troublesome to plan how he was going to ask her, seeing the look on her face was worth all the trouble in the world.

His girlfriend tugged his hand impatiently when she realized he was spacing out.

"Wake up, love." She chided and nipped at his lip. Shikamaru startled at the sudden attack and turned to see his girlfriend grinning deviously. It took him a moment before he realized why she had that shit-eating grin. So this was her revenge.

Shikamaru mirrored her grin and grabbed her face. Without another word, the boy pressed his lips against hers. Warmth filled him as he moved with care against her soft mouth.

But before she could start to reciprocate, he pulled away. Shikamaru started to plant butterfly kisses on her face.

She giggled at the ticklish feeling and pushed him away, "Go away, you."

He ignored her and kept kissing. Shikamaru went for her jawline with wandering lips and loving vigor.

Finally she grabbed his face in retaliation. She couldn't help herself and squeezed his cheeks, puckering his lips like a goldfish.

"Bad Shika." she scolded mockingly, unable to stop grinning at the adorable sight. The Nara rolled his eyes and shrugged his face out of her easy grip. But not before pressing a kiss against her fingers. He looked down at her and smile lazily, "What do you want, troublesome woman?"

Mononoke tilted her head at him in confusion for a moment. Then, her eyes sparkled. She twined her fingers around his again and continued her venture. She walked down the worn out path down to the river.

The silverette went until the end of the jetty where she sat down. Shikamaru looked down at her in wonder and she smiled at him, tugging his hand down. He sighed at the adorable look on her face. She knows he couldn't resist it. This is such a drag.

He obliged and settled beside her, crossing his legs. While he did so, she took off her boots and placed them behind her. Shikamaru watched silently as she dipped her feet into the water. She stiffened from the cold at first, but slowly submerged her legs until her calves.

Curious, the brunet dipped his own fingers into the water. It was nice and cool, although a little more chilly than normal.

"Hey, Shika. Ever wonder why we're here?" Mononoke asked, her legs swirling the water into small whirlpools.

"Because you brought me here?" Shikamaru joked, and Mononoke smacked his arm. He sobered up and smile gently, taking her hand into his lap. As he drew little circles on her hand with his thumb, he pondered her question.

That's the thing about Mononoke. She comes up with deep questions about life at the most random of times. And they always makes his brain gears turn so much it hurts. Sometimes he stays awake at night with an existential crisis. But he enjoys it, in some weird, troublesome way.

As he was pondering, Mononoke suddenly jolted and lifted her legs up, "Agh, it's too cold." Shikamaru chuckled as she shook the water droplets off. But the air was freezing. She tucked her feet into her thighs. They were still too wet to put on her boots. Mononoke shivered at the coldness seeping into her body.

"Come here, you drag." Shikamaru drawled as he shifted so that he was facing her. She blinked as he pulled her feet, shifting her towards him.

Mononoke felt her face grow warm as her boyfriend tucked her feet into his shirt. He pressed her feet into his stomach and she could feel the lining of his muscles underneath. The girl coughed, trying to dislodge the thickness growing in her throat.

Shikamaru looked up and smirked at the deep flush on her face. Her eyes were wide as she looked at his hands, which were tucked under her knees. Although her feet was deathly cold, he couldn't pass up the chance to see her so flustered. This was too precious to let go.

"You were saying?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. He watched as she visibly shook herself and grinned at him. Two can play the game. She leaned across her legs, her voice dropping softer and a little husky.

"What would I be without you, Shika~?"

"Cold." Shikamaru replied coolly. He refused to fall into her trap. Mononoke just snorted at the look on his face before planting a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Stick in the mud." She muttered before leaning back. The conversation went along smoothly after that.

"Well, it's just that, why are we here? Like right here and right now? What are we supposed to do?" Mononoke tilted her head backwards to look at the sky, "I mean, there has to be a reason why humans exist right? But all we did so far is just hurt each other." Shikamaru watched as she pursed her lips, deep in thought.

He couldn't get enough of this woman. Shikamaru felt an idea creep into his mind.

The brunet reached over to grab her hands and kissed her knuckles. He heard her breath hitched at the sudden contact. His eyes fluttered up to look at her, his lips still against her hand.

She looked breathless, her face pink again. Shikamaru wondered if he should keep count how many times he could make her blush. He pushed the thought aside, keeping it for later. The brunet brushed his lips across her hand, before tilting her palm up and began kissing her fingers.

"Shika?" Mononoke breathed, as he pressed his forehead against her hands. Shikamaru took in a deep breath, letting her scent overwhelm him. He looked up and pressed her hands on either side of his face, his gaze loving.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure you're here for a lot of reasons. One of them is giving me the chance to be your boyfriend before anyone else." He uttered softly, as if he was almost shy to say it out loud.

Mononoke couldn't stop smiling when he looked down. She could feel his face warming up under her fingers. He was definitely not used to being a romantic.

"Why do you think you're my first boyfriend?" She teased and his eyes shot up in surprise. But she silenced any questions by pressing her lips against his.

She pushed him with hot, open-mouth kisses, causing all the confusion to melt away. Shikamaru had already forgot what he was thinking about five seconds ago.

All he could think now was Mononoke. It was all about her. Her lips, her skin, her hair, her touch. His entire world at that moment was her.

When they both came up for air, their breaths mingled together in puffs of steam. Their foreheads pressed together as they try to catch their breath. Then, Mononoke started to giggle. Shikamaru couldn't help himself and laughed along with her.

"You're such a dork." She teased, giving him another light peck on the lips.

"And you're a drag." He shot back, still smiling. Mononoke snorted and bumped her forehead against his, "And we're being one of those couples we laugh at on the streets."

Shikamaru pulled her closer, his lips twitching, "Whatever. It's too late to back out now." He shifted her feet out of his coat and proceeded to put on her boots. When he was done, Shikamaru stood up before holding out his hands to Mononoke.

Once she took them, he pulled her up and into his arms. Unsteady, Mononoke fell on his chest with a grunt. She mock-glared at him and he smirked, "Now, what was that thing you said? About me not being your first boyfriend?"

The silverette just smirked back, "You're not jealous, are you?" He replied her with a groan and an eye roll.

Mononoke laughed at this before rubbing noses with her boyfriend.

"You're always my first everything, Shika. Don't fret it." she assured.

Although he acted nonchalant, Mononoke felt him relax under her, "Come on, you sap. Let's go home."


	3. GaaraMono

**OKAY SO HERE'S YOUR GAAMONO. And i made Gaara lest salty and angsty with everyone because he deserves all the love he can get. Also, since he doesnt have scary ass bone crushing, human slaughtering sand powers, he has better relationships with his siblings and friends. Although parents aren't mentioned, I'd say that his dad is still an arse and his ma passed. You still need a lil angst or else it aint Gaara m8.**

 **ENJOY.**

Gaara & Mononoke

"Hey, Gaara. I heard we're going to draw real life models today." Kankuro mused as he turned behind to look at his brother. It's just after school and the students were getting ready to go to their respective after-class clubs and activities.

The redhead was silent as usual as he packed his books away into his bag. The class was still filled with students chatting away. The brunet pouted as he looked around the class, waiting for his brother to finish up. Kankuro had already finished packing long before the school bell rang.

Since his brother was ignoring him, Kankuro leaned over Gaara's desk to get his attention, "Sai said it's a pretty girl this time and not the fat guy we had to draw last week."

Gaara glared at him. The redhead couldn't understand how he was even related to this idiot. If it were not for the laws of this land, Gaara probably already stabbed him five times this week. Maybe it was because he just went through a break-up with his nth girlfriend. Frankly, Gaara couldn't be bothered anymore. But the fool just keeps annoying him after a break up.

Completely oblivious, Kankuro plowed on, "Honestly though, I could use some eye candy this week." Kankuro trailed off when Gaara stood up suddenly and skulked out of the classroom. The brunet blinked in surprise before grabbing his own bag and stumbling after his brother. A few glances were thrown at the boy but the attention lasted as long as a sneeze.

"Hey, Gaara! Wait up!" Kankuro called as he caught up to Gaara.

* * *

"Oh, Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun, you're right on time." Sai greeted impassively as the two boys entered the drawing room. The ravenette looked from his easel and gave them an eye smile, "Our model isn't here yet. Neither are Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun, so I suggest you two get ready first. Oh, and Itachi-san will be joining us today, so do leave some place for him."

Gaara nodded in adknowledgement before moving to the far corner of the room where the best lighting was. Kankuro, on the other hand, grabbed a stool nearby and sat beside Sai, chatting away.

Hinata and Neji were already there, their easels set and paint ready. The cousins were talking easily about their last class.

Gaara paid no attention to them as he settled his own work tools. After a few moments, Sasori and Deidara came shoving each other inside. They were arguing again. Gaara pushed down the urge to roll his eyes at them. He could smell the sexual tension between them from halfway across the school. Uchiha Itachi followed closely behind them, looking miserable. Gaara watched the scuffle with wary eyes.

The trio sat close to him but not close enough for social interaction. Thank heavens.

It wasn't as if the redhead was antisocial. Heck, he was even friends with the school's loudest troublemaker, Uzumaki Naruto. Heaven knows how they became close, but the moment they met, they instantly clicked. Even so, the blond was notorious for pulling pranks and wreaking havoc. Him and his mates always like to stir trouble with gangs from other schools.

Gaara would know, since he used to be part of Suna's high school one. But since after he was transferred to Konoha high, he stopped hanging out with the old Suna gang. Kankuro, who was in the gang along with their eldest sister, Temari, were also kicked out of the gang. Back then, they had the honor to fight with the Konoha rioters.

If he remembered correctly, there was only one girl in their group...

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts as the door swung open, startling everyone in the drawing room. A painting fell somewhere close and Gaara saw Sai winced. That was one of the boy's favourite pieces.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Naruto boomed as he grinned at the students inside. He grinned wider when he spotted Gaara. Before Gaara could smile back, Naruto suddenly squawked as he was rudely kicked from behind, causing him to stumble and sprawl on the floor. "Move, dumbass." A girl snapped as she stepped inside, her hair as white as snow. She slung her bag over her shoulder as she smiled apologetically to Sai. "My apologies, Sai-kun. This blockhead," she emphasized the word by stepping on the blond's leg, earning a yowl, "Insisted he came to help for 'detention purposes'. I'm not sure he can keep still for four hours straight though."

The blond pouted at her, "Ya knew I had to do it if I want Iruka-sensei to give me a pass. And that kick hurt."

Turquoise eyes turned to glare at the blond, "So will your nuts if you keep this up. Now shut your mouth before I do it for you." Although her voice was sharp, Gaara could see the fondness in her eyes. The girl turned back to Sai, her face guarded but her smile turned easy going. She shrugged a shoulder casually, "I hope you don't mind."

Gaara was quite sure Sai looked as if he was about to murder them. But the ravenette simply smiled before shaking his head, "No, I don't. I'm glad you could make it, Mononoke-san. We could have some extra practice, now that we have one male and one female models. Please make yourself comfortable."

Mononoke relaxed slightly before sliding her bag beside the doorway. Naruto got up and dusted his clothes. Gaara noticed that the class became slightly restless, moving their places and causing a small ruckus. Kankuro closed his jaw when he realized he had been gawking at Mononoke before moving his station beside Gaara.

His brother dropped his voice to a whisper, "Isn't that the girl that kicked Suna's arses that time?"

Gaara nodded, his eyes never leaving the temporary art model.

At that moment, Sai looked up at them, "Oh and please undress down to your underwear, if you could. If you're uncomfortable with showing a bit of skin, then that's fine." Gaara heard Kankuro sucked in a breath sharply.

Naruto grinned at the request and proceeds to strip hurriedly. Just as he was about to remove his boxers, a hard whack to his head made him fall over.

"Down to your underwear, you cow." Mononoke scolded, her own shirt opened, revealing a cream colored binder underneath, although her shirt remained. Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, in which she returned with rolled eyes.

Gaara silently swallowed as he watched her shrugged out of her uniform. Although he had seen many art models, some nude even, there was something about watching this particular girl that made him flustered. He felt his throat went dry as she slipped her skirt off her ankles and carelessly threw her uniform on top of her bag. Mononoke pulled out her hair tie and shook her head from side to side. Gaara realized that her hair was of medium length, the tips only brushing her collarbones.

When she looked up, sea foam eyes darted around warily. They sparkled with a soft light, reminding Gaara of the ocean before a storm.

"Close your mouth, Gaara. You're drooling." Kankuro snickered. Gaara gave him a sharp glare but his brother just raised his hands in mock surrender, although his mouth was twitching upwards in amusement.

Then, Gaara spotted Hinata, whose face was as red as a tomato and she looked as if she was a hair's breadth away from fainting. Her cousin was fanning her with a stray piece of paper. Neji managed to look both irritated and amused in equal measures at the same time.

Good to know that Gaara wasn't the only one who is affected by today's models.

Mononoke settled close on the couch beside the window. Even though it was autumn and it was quite cold, the silverette rested her head in her arms as she folded them on the windowsill, the glass window opened slightly. She tucked her legs under her bottom, shifting until she was comfortable.

Naruto, on the other hand, sat at the other side of the classroom, on a podium meant for placing objects for reference. It's frequent prop used by the art models. The blond lay on his back, stretched comfortably. He had took a few of the pillows from the couch to make his pose more comfy.

Finally, Sai settled his easel close to Mononoke before rapping his paintbrush against the wood, "Alright everyone. Whenever you're ready."

The others soon began to move. Since Gaara and Kankuro were closer to Mononoke, they started to draw. Only Itachi moved his easel to sit with them. The other students sat in front of Naruto and began to draw.

Gaara took up his pencil and began to sketch.

She was looking outside, her light azure eyes flickering as she watched the outside world go by. The breeze managed to blow through her hair lightly, the silver strands curling and dancing.

Gaara's own eyes roam her body, etching every detail he could see on paper. He was an exceptional artist, falling short of Sai. Some say he was just as good. He could always draw models easily.

But now, it was quite hard for him this time though.

Every curve, every edge of Mononoke seemed too beautiful for him to copy with only pen and paper. He switched to paint once he got a proper outline of her. The colours seeped in well, but not nearly perfect enough. Gaara felt as if something was missing.

He painted with passion, his face pressed close to the painting as he blend the colours of her skin. Gaara had to make sure every detail was as perfect as it can be, or else it would do no right to the model before him.

The redhead have never felt this urgent before, the need to make sure this painting would stand far higher than the others.

The pecefulness, the calm emanating from her managed to settle him slightly. Her eyes seemed to be growing more distant as the hours passed.

She never shifted once.

* * *

Finally, he was done. As if finishing a musical piece, his paintbrush gave the last few notes before dwindling off.

It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

Gaara couldn't help staring at his own work. It was probably his best masterpiece so far.

"Wow."

The redhead startled a little and turned to the new presence beside him. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his muse leaned closer to inspect his artwork. Mononoke hummed in wonder as her eyes unraveled the painting. She had already buttoned her shirt but she was still just in her panties. Not that Gaara was complaining. Mint really suited her skin.

Wait, what?

Suddenly, her face broke into a brilliant smile. "Well, at least I know my numb arse paid off to look like a goddess. Even though I am anything but." She turned to beam at Gaara, "Thank you for your hardwork."

Gaara felt his heart stuttered at her radiance. "...You're welcome." He mumbled softly and turned his gaze to the painting. With her standing next to it, the portrait seemed so dull and normal.

He wondered why is that so.

"Momo-chan!" Naruto called as he walked over. His shirt was left unbuttoned and his tie was draped haphazardly across his broad shoulders. He looked over at the painter and grinned, "Hey, Gaara!" The blond noticed his handiwork and whistled, "Man, that's some painting. You're really good, Gaara!" The redhead nodded mutely, accepting the compliment.

Mononoke just rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "Yeah, okay. Go get your bags. We're meeting the others later." The blond gave a small salute and rushed off.

She turned back to Gaara and shot a large grin, "Gaara, right? Well, I'll be seeing you around more often, kay? You seem like you're better company then Naruto."

"Uh, sure?" Gaara replied, his voice a bit off as he replied her. She smiled even brighter before waving, "Later!"

As she trotted off, she grabbed her skirt and shoved it up her legs quickly before taking her sling bag. The whitehead grabbed Naruto by the elbow and dragged him away from a flaming red faced Hinata.

Gaara pressed a hand to his chest. Why on earth is his heart fluttering so fast? Was he going to die soon?

* * *

The weeks following, Mononoke was true to her word.

Every break she got, she would come to look for him to talk. It unnerved him at first, because people aren't usually this friendly towards him. But slowly he learned to accept it. They became quick friends, and Gaara found that he could tell Mononoke anything. There was just something about her that makes you open up. He felt as if he could trust her explicitly. Maybe, she felt the same way with him as well because she told him just as many secrets.

Soon enough, they knew things about each other no one else know.

On a particular fair weathered day, the duo were enjoying the lovely view of the school's rooftop. Class just ended and it was the weekend tomorrow. Mononoke took a deep breath and stretched before turning to look over her friend. Gaara was reading a small novel, so engrossed that he went a little bit cross-eyed.

Mononoke couldn't help giggling at him.

She watched him thoughtfully for a moment before sitting up, "Hey, Gaara?" He made a soft, inaudible hum of acknowledgement, although his eyes were still scanning the tiny sentences.

"Gaara." she tried again, leaning closer to him.

"..Hm?" The only reply she got.

Mononoke snorted before going even closer, "Gaaarraaaa..." She whined and he replied a little louder, his eyes still skittering across the pages even though his face turned slightly to her, "Yes?"

"Gaara."

Gaara finally turned to her. Mononoke thought he was going to burst from the red blush that suddenly exploded on his fair skin. She frowned slightly, biting her lip, "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I.. I'm fine!" Mononoke was quite sure she could labelled that as a squeak. This is new. She never saw this side of Gaara before. Blushing Gaara is extremely adorable, she decided. ' _Maybe..._ ' Her thought was left unfinished as she leaned into his face, smiling. Before he could react, she gave him a quick peck on the side of his mouth.

When she pulled back, she couldn't help but snicker. Gaara was stone still and he was still blushing furiously, if not even harder than before. "I'll pick you up after class, okay? Wait for me!" Mononoke said before getting up, patting at her uniform. Gaara swallowed, before nodding, unable to speak.

Mononoke giggled again before skipping off.

Once the door closed behind her, the poor redhead fell back to the ground out of shock.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WANTED TO MAKE THIS LONGER BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT. sO NOW. IT'S YOUR TURN TO GIVE ME SOME IDEASSSS I'm more or less able to write Mononoke with anyone... I THINK. IDK MAN. NOTHING VENTURED NOTHING GAIN. Drop me an idea and who you want to see Momo with and I'll mix something up for ya! *wink wink***


	4. PSA

**YO HOLA EVERYBODY. THIS IS A PSA SO PLEASE LISTEN UP. or read. either way.**

So Yours Truly is from Malaysia, some of you might know this, some not. But Malaysian government apparently, has ban ffnet from, well, Malaysia. It's been truly extremely difficult for me to write here anymore without going through some secret hush hush way into getting in (Y'all might know how to but let me be mysterious, okay? Hush.) And it's reaally troublesome, _(quote Shika quote)_ to be writing here anymore sooo...

I'll be changing my nest from ffnet to Ao3 so if y'all are still into Momo's story, or if you're following some of my others fics, try to look for me there, okay? I'm not posting any content yet because I'm still moving house, but most likely the first chapters of my fics will be posted arroouunnddddd (at least) by the 11th of November in Ao3 or later. Search me up, I'm still using my username, (because it stuck and i couldn't think of a new one.) and the old fics will still have their name but the content will be edited slightly so it's not so terrible to read without cringing lmao

I'm so sorry for all these inconveniences caused, but you can blame my government lol. If they ever unban ffnet, I'll be sure to update the remaining chapters, in case some of y'all still hang around. So if you don't want to go to Ao3, i guess you can wait for an even longer time HAHAHAHA

Your dumb author,

 **HappyFabulousManatee**


End file.
